fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bandana Dee (Smash 5)
Bandana Dee makes his first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Bandana Dee appears as the second DLC character and the first new character revealed as DLC. Bandana Dee can be purchased for $5.99 for one version or $7.99 for both versions. Attributes Bandana Dee is a rather short fighter that emphasizes small stature but utilizing the spear for attacks. For this reason, his reach is often underestimated and can easily take advantage of the opponents surprise. However, Bandana Dee's spear lacks the necessary power of other characters weapons such as King Dedede's hammer or Ike's sword. To counteract this obvious flaw, Bandana Dee can easily penetrate opponents defenses with his piercing attacks with some of them even being using as a shield poke. Bandana Dee is best used by keeping opponents out his zone by stabs and pierces with the spear. Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Holds up his Spear and shakes is lightly. (Up) *Waves and smiles while closing his eyes. (Right) *Pokes the spear to the right and then to the left with an angry look on his face.(Left) *Adjust his bandana slightly.(Down) Character Selection Screen *Bandana Dee thrusts his spear forward with a "I'm ready!" look on his face. *''Bandana Dee twirls the spear abov ehis head..'' *''Bandana Dee slams the spear into the ground.'' On Screen Appearance *Bandana Dee comes from above while twirling his spear before stopping and dropping to the ground. *''The Waddle Dee Train appears from the background and Bandana Dee jumps off.'' *''Appears with Sailor Waddle Dee and they both high five before Sailor Waddle Dee vanishes.'' Victory Animations *Bandana Dee stams the spear into the ground and folds his arms while breathing heavily. *Bandana Dee twirls the spear from the right to the left before holding it in in an attack position. *Bandana Dee does a flurry of stabs forward. *''Bandana Dee wipes the sweat from his brow and leans on his spear.'' *''Bandana Dee and Sailor Waddle Dee give each other a high five and Sailor Waddle Dee cheers Bandana Dee on.'' *''Bandana Dee twirls his parasol with one hand.'' Fan Cheer Male Cheer "BAN-DAN-NA!" Female Cheer "DEE!!!!" Losing Animation *Bandana Dee claps his hands while looking forward. *''Bandana Dee has x for eyes as he wobbles back and forth.'' *''Bandana Dee is red with anger as he stomps back and forth and steam shoots out his head.'' Victory Fanfare A remix Fighting Stance Bandana Dee holds out the spear forward while slightly pointed downwards and bobs up and down slightly. Idle Poses *Bandana Dee slightly shakes his spear. *Bandana Dee touches his "chin". *''Bandana Dee kicks at the ground slightly with one foot.'' *''Bandana Dee looks to the right and then to the left..'' Misc Animations Crouching Bandana Dee flattens himself while holding his spear aloft. Jump Bandana Dee jumps up while holding his spear over his head with both hands. Rolling Elma performs a tuck n tumble dive. Walking Elma walks slowly and is easily the slowest walk in the game. She maintains a rather relaxed, casual posture. Dash Bandana Dee dashes forward while holding the spear forward and his free arm swinging back and forth. Sleeping Bandana Dee sits on the ground while slightly slumped over and sleeping. Tripping Bandana Dee trips and lands on his butt. Balancing Bandana Dee sways back and forth on one foot while trying to regain his balance. Home-Run Bat Uses his free arm to swing the bat. Star KO Goes "AHHHHHHHHHH!" as he fades away. Screen KO Slams into the screen with an X for an eye while holding his spear. Trophies Bandana Dee's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Bandana Dee Unlock: Classic Mode Bandana Dee (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Bandana Dee (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Red Golden Bandana Dee Unlock: Boss Battle Console Silver Bandana Dee'' Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld '''Bandana Dee (Spear Throw) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Brown Bandana Dee (Spear Copter) Unlock: Complete a character challenge White Bandana Dee (Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Bandana Dee (Purple) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Bandana Dee (Up) Pink Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Clayified Bandana Dee Unlock: Complete a Bandana Dee Character Challenge Bandana Dee Army Unlock: All Star Mode Megaton Punch Unlock: Unlock all Bandana Dee's trophies Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Fighters